


My Mate

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A Christmas alone with Remus is just what Sirius needs to show the werewolf that the two of them were meant to be. Pairing: RL/SB; Warning: Slash; Disclaimer: I own nothing you recongnize, but the plot is my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

My Match

Ch.1 

“Sirius,” came a soft, male voice cutting through the darkness of the boys  
dormitory. 

Sirius Black, seventeen years old, lay awake late that cold December night. He had  
been thinking about many things, but Remus Lupin had been most prominent on his mind. The reason his friend had been on his mind was simply that he had a crush on the boy. He had not known how long he had liked Remus in this manner, as one does not  
simply know that you are gay. It happens in a mere moment and it happens without you  
having even the slightest clue. All that Sirius Black knew was that he wanted Remus more  
than anything, but he was not sure Remus felt the same. In fact, he was almost certain that  
Remus was straight. Though he couldn’t really prove this as Remus had never dated a girl,  
though he just figured that the boy was afraid she would shun him were she to find out his  
dark secret of being a werewolf.

Remus’s insecurity was one of the things that so attracted Sirius. He wanted to  
pull the shy werewolf into his arms and let him know that no matter what happened, he  
would always be there to hold him, to protect him, to love him. He wanted so much for  
Remus to know what he felt, know that there was someone who wanted to spend the rest  
of his life with a weary werewolf no matter his faults. Know that there was someone who  
would wake up in the morning and watch him sleep, a smile on his face, leaning in to  
brush his own lips against his. He so wanted Remus to know that the one person he could  
find all this in was his own best friend. But when ever he got so close to telling, he would  
bite his tongue and silence himself. The truth was, Sirius Black was afraid of being  
rejected by the only one he truly loved. Remus John Lupin. 

“Sirius,” the voice called again from the bed that his back was turned to. The bed  
belonged to Remus Lupin, as did the soft voice that so enticed Sirius.

To Sirius, Remus’s voice reminded him of two things. The first being felt. Sirius  
often wondered why Remus’s voice reminded him of felt and only one explanation came  
to mind. It was very soft and comfortable, but was also itch-like when ever he complained  
about his and James’s not following rules. Not that it had ever bothered him much. It gave  
him all the more excuse to tease and give the boy a hard time, something he did often.

The second thing that Remus’s voice reminded him of was chocolate. Chocolate.  
Liquid, velvety, and addicting, Remus’s voice was so like the candy that he was obsessed  
with.

Sirius grinned, a very naughty thought entering his mind. How he wouldn’t mind  
pouring a bit of chocolate syrup on Remus’s chest and licking it off him. He blushed  
slightly, shaking his head, pushing that thought and similar thoughts to the back of his  
mind.   
He flipped onto his other side with a small groan and peered over at the boy who  
had stolen his heart, grinning his normal egocentric grin. He only did this to cover up what  
was really going on inside. The things he felt when his eyes landed on Remus’s round  
boyish face, pale and weary, those ostensibly large amber-brown eyes that seemed to peer  
past the outward face and deep into the mind of those they looked upon, the  
golden-brown hair that fell to his ears that Sirius longed to run his fingers through and  
tangle into, the sturdy neck and neck base that always seemed to show no matter what  
Remus wore making it utterly difficult for Sirius to not stare and long to lick and nibble,  
trailing kisses on the soft skin. Many times Sirius wondered if Remus really knew how he  
felt and simply left his shirts open just enough to tease him. He growled inwardly at the  
thought.

“Sirius, are you alright,” the same voice asked, concern etched in every syllable.  
Sirius shook his head moving his gaze from that very appealing spot at the crook  
of Remus’s neck to the boy’s own concern-filled eyes.

“Yes, Remus,” he answered, keeping the huskiness out of his voice as he spoke. 

“Nothing, you just seemed, I don’t know. Out of it,” Remus finished lamely. 

He lay on his back, his covers to his waist, but not that it gave a good view of his  
chest to Sirius as he wore a full set of pajamas. This added both to his innocence and to  
Sirius’s desire. His head was turned so that his cheek rested gently against his pillow as he  
peered intently at Sirius. He smiled a smile that could melt any girl’s heart, but for Sirius,  
it did more than that. Every time Remus reserved that smile for him he became frozen,  
petrified, and he could barely move to say the least. His heart beat so rapidly and loudly  
for his own ears to hear, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Remus could hear it and  
simply pretended not to. That one smile caused the hairs on the back of his neck stand, his  
face to burn hot, and the blood below his naval to boil. 

He wanted Remus far more than he had wanted anyone in his life. No, he needed  
Remus. Remus completed him, of this he was sure.

“Oh, no. Just thinking,” he answered truthfully. After all, he had been thinking,  
even if it was about Remus and all the perverted little things he would like to do to him.  
Remus, however, smiled wider and sat up in bed, turning his body to face Sirius,  
drawing his knees to his chin so that it could rest upon them as he looked at Sirius through  
the darkness between them. 

“Thinking? About what?”

“Oh, just how boring exams are going to be,” Sirius lied easily. 

“Well, as soon as exams are over it’ll be the holidays. Are you spending Christmas  
at the Potter’s again?”  
“No, not this year. James and his parents are going to the States of all places to  
visit relatives in Salem. So, it looks like Peter and you aren’t going to be stuck for  
something to do this Christmas.”

“Actually, Peter’s going home for the holidays this year. His dad’s sick and the  
doctor’s don’t think he’ll make it through the winter.”

“A bad one for Pete,” Sirius said, shaking his head. Then it dawned on him. “So,  
it’s just me and you for Christmas?”

Remus’s brow quirked at the enthusiasm in Sirius voice at those proclaimed  
words.

“You and I, to be grammatically correct, but yes, you are correct,” he stated,  
narrowing his eyes. “Why? What are you scheming?”

Sirius had been thinking that maybe the holiday’s would be a perfect time to make  
his move on Remus, but was soon brought back to the present with Remus’s question. He  
blushed a bit, thanking Merlin for the dark, and shook his head.

“Absolutely nothing, I can assure you, Moony,” he said using what he hoped was  
his most assuring and persuasive voice.

“Right, I’m not buying it,” Remus proclaimed, his feet dropping to the floor as he  
leaned across the distance between the beds. 

“Sirius Lee Black, if I find out that you are scheming something irresponsible that  
connects me in some way, you will rue the day that you met me,” he said, his voice soft  
but a hint of playful threat laced into it. He then grinned a very un-Remus-like, and  
very-Sirius-like, grin before turning around once more, dragging his feet up onto the bed  
and turning onto his side, his back to Sirius. 

Sirius shivered. However he had expected Remus to react, it had not been how he  
had actually reacted. 

_So_ , he thought. _Remus really does know how to play this game. Well, we’ll see  
who comes out victor when the holidays are over._

With that last thought, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, giving his thoughts over to dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

My Mate

Ch. 2

“Sirius Lee Black, I swear!” yelled Remus Lupin as an ice cube slid down the back of his robes. The two were sitting at the very much deserted Gryffindor table, as most of the Gryffindors had gone home for the holidays- only one or two other that Remus and Sirius, at lunch the afternoon. James and Peter had already departed early that afternoon. Sirius had thought it a fun idea to take the piece of ice from his pumpkin juice he had been sucking on and dropping it down the back of Remus’s robes. Remus, however, hadn’t found it nearly as humorous as Sirius had.

Remus stood up, shaking out his robes, causing what was left of the ice cube to land on the floor with a soft click. He then reclaimed his seat and raised a brow at Sirius.

“What was the meaning of that, Padfoot?” he asked, attempting miserably to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Sirius grinned.

“What was what? I have no earthly clue what you’re babbling on about, Remus,” he replied, leaning toward Remus, his fork aiming at the boy’s plate. Remus, however, was too quick for him. His fork was up and blocking Sirius before you could say “bad, boy”. Which Remus did say.

“That’s a very bad boy, Sirius,” he said, his voice one as if he were training a pet dog. Which he was, in a way.

Sirius gave him a flashy smile.

“But being “very bad” is what I’m _very_ good at, Moony,” he said with a wink. He blinked when he saw a bit of red kiss the werewolf’s cheeks but when he tried to look closer, the blush was gone and he wondered if he had just imagined it there.

“Sirius?”

Sirius blinked. He was staring deep into Remus’s amber-brown eyes. There wasn’t enough space for his goblet, how close Remus’s face was to his own. His heart sped and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Sirius?”

“What?”

“Are you alright? You look feverish.”

Sirius’s gaze trailed from Remus’s eyes to his lips and back to his eyes quickly before he answered.

“Feverish? Me? No, I’m just a bit tired.”

“That’s interesting. I’m kind of weary myself. What do you so we head up to the common room for a nap before Hogsmede?”

“Hogsmede? That’s today?”

“Forgotten, have you?”

Sirius nodded.

“I’ll need to get your guys’s gifts,” he muttered thoughtfully. Remus blanched.

“Oh no, you don’t have to get me a gift, Sirius,” he said.

“Remus, you say that every year and yet every year I still get you a gift regardless, so drop it.”

And he did.

Sirius sighed as he watched Remus sleep soundly an hour later in their deserted dormitory. He looked so lonely, even with friends like the ones he had. He was so beautiful, in a way only a worn out guy like Remus could be.

Sirius’s eyes took in the seventeen year old boy wistfully. They paused longest on his soft lips that lay partly open as Remus slept peacefully. He couldn’t take it any longer, he had to do it.

Rising out of his bed as quiet as possible, Sirius made his way to Remus’s bed and slowly sat on it next to Remus’s sleeping form, his body angled toward him.

A large hand rose to brush the brown hair from the boy’s face as Sirius bit his lip, leaning forward. His lips were an inch from Remus’s when a small moan left Remus’s parted lips and were followed by a whisper that would change everything.

“Sirius… kiss me…”

Sirius’s eyes widened. At first he had thought that Remus had awakened and had realized what he was doing but then he noticed that Remus’s eyes were closed, his eyelids fluttered, and his breathing was relaxed. A small smile played on the sleeping boy’s lips, still parted, and Sirius realized that whatever Remus was dreaming about it was happening between them and, by the sound of it, was definitely not platonic.

Realization dawned on him.

Remus fancies me.

A wide grin spread on Sirius’s face.

_I think ‘Operation Seduce Remus’ is now in motion_ , he decided to himself.

He made his way back to his own bed and threw himself onto it, formulating a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

My Mate

Ch. 3

Sirius sat in the common room scribbling with gusto into a small leather bound book when Remus joined him. He had left Remus in the dormitory soon after he had heard his name whispered from the werewolf’s soft mouth and had come down to the common room to formulate a plan in order to when Remus’s heart before anyone else could. He had thus dug out his journal from the bottom of his trunk and now sat writing multiple plans for his seduction of his friend.

So far he had this:

_How to go about my seduction of Remus? What does Moony like?_

_Me._

_Books._

_Poetry._

_Oh. How could I forget? Chocolate._

_Perhaps I could take him to the small book shop in Hogsmede. No, too friend-like._

_Hmm…hang on!_

_The Hogsmede trip!_

_If I could somehow persuade him that we stay back here then we’ll have the common room to ourselves and I can use that and that bar of Honeyduke’s Best Chocolate. Moony cannot resist chocolate._

_Hmmm… so when he wakes up I’ll… oh damn… speak of the Dark Lord… he’s here._

_Oh well, I’ll wing it._

If there was one thing that Sirius could do, it was seduce anyone on the spot. He was very good at what he did and if “winging it”, as he referred to it, was an art, he was Leonardo da Vinci.

He closed his book with a snap and placed it in the book bag at his feet just as Remus joined him on the sofa. He placed his quill in the inkwell that sat on the small table in front of him where some of his school books lay open.

“Hey, Remus,” Sirius started, pulling his Transfiguration book closer to him and looking up at the half-woken boy a few feet away from him, the space between them just enough for a rather skinny person to sit next to them with not much space left.

Remus yawned before his eyes met Sirius’s and he rose his brows.

“Hm?”

“Do you think we can stay behind? I need to finish this essay for Transfiguration and I need your help.”

Remus shrugged.

“I was just planning on stopping by the book store anyway,” he admitted and scooted closer to Sirius, looking down at the essay that was resting on the book.

Sirius’s heart paced at the closeness. Remus’s leg brushed his own and Sirius could count the number of light freckles that kissed his nose and cheeks ever so slightly.

“Hmm,” Remus muttered. “I’d say it’s good. You don’t really need to add anything… Sirius?”

Remus had just looked up and realized their closeness. Now, Sirius could see the slight blush that fell upon his cheeks and the nervousness in the clearing of his throat and this caused him to grin, but he quickly replaced it with a look of confused concern.

“Is something wrong, Moony,” he asked, nothing to say that he knew the feelings his friend was feeling right now. Remus blinked and went redder still.

“Oh? What? Something wrong? No, there’s nothing wrong,” he muttered, looking back down at the paper. “You know, now that I think about it, perhaps you could add something about the dangers of using human transfiguration.”

Sirius had had enough. Pulling the book and essay from Remus, he grinned mischievously as Remus looked up at him, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

“Remus,” Sirius whispered softly, grinning wider at the slight shiver that passed over the timid werewolf.

“S-Sirius,” Remus whispered back, though he didn’t know why he whispered. “What are you--”

But his words were cut off as Sirius brushed his lips against his own in a gentle, hesitant kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

My Mate

Ch. 4

Remus’s eyes widened as they peered into Sirius’s as he leaned in to capture his own lips with his. He found his hands at the boy’s chest and pushed away gently.

“Sirius,” he whispered. “What are you doing?”

But Sirius silenced him, a finger to his lips.

“Shh, Remus,” he whispered, huskiness filling his voice. Remus shivered.

Sirius replaced his finger with his lips and pressed hard upon the werewolf’s mouth. This time, Remus didn’t push away. His hands snaked up around Sirius’s neck as he added his own pressure to the kiss, a bit nervously. This was all Sirius needed.

With a quick motion, Sirius had the werewolf boy pinned to the couch under him. He grinned down, eyes glossed over with want and need. He growled as Remus’s hand rose to brush his fallen hair from his face and took the hand, pinning it too to the couch. He then leaned down to lick at the little crevice that connected Remus’s ear to his neck, whispering into it.

“Remus, tell me now if this is not what you want and I will stop.”

Remus’s eyes widdened and then he turned to lick Sirius’s cheek, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Sirius,” he whispered back. “This is what I want, but I feel that we’re moving too fast. Please, let it take time.”

Sirius raised a brow at the boy and then grinned.

“Alright, if time’s what you need, then time is what you’ll have.”

He brushed the brown hair behind the boy’s ear and leaned in, kissing him once more before pulling away and moving off him. Blushing still yet, Remus sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m hungry,” he announced after an awkward little silence fell between them.

Sirius, who had been rumaging in his bookbag during the silence, had just pulled out the bar of chocolate just as Remus’s words left his mouth. He chuckled as he heard a soft intake of breath from right beside him as Remus’s eyes landed on the bar. He took his time in unwrapping the candy that the werewolf loved so much and then broke off one of the little squares, bringing it to his lips slowly, licking it a few times before slidding it into his mouth. He knew that he was teasing and that it was causing whatever restraint Remus had to not grab after the chocolate, after all, he was a very polite boy, and so he used this to his advantage.

“S-Sirius,” Remus whispered a trace of a whimper in his voice. That whimper caused Sirius to grin wider still.

“What Remus,” he asked, breaking of another piece and tossing it into his mouth. He caught Remus lick his lips out of the corner of his eyes.

“That’s Honeyduke’s chocolate, right?”

“That’s right, Moony.”

“Milk chocolate?”

“Right again,” Sirius answered, nonchalantly. An amused expression filtered onto his face at the whistful look on Remus’s face. “Did you want some then?”

“If it’s not too much--”

But he didn’t get to finish as Sirius had just popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. He sighed, closing his eyes. Licking his lips as he finished, he smiled up at Sirius.

“Let’s finish this essay and then we’ll talk about us,” he told Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

My Mate  
Ch.5

Remus couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed and turned under his covers. His thoughts were on the boy in the bed next to his.

He could remember the exact day that he realized he loved Sirius Lee Black, one of his best friends. It had been the same day that James had decided that he would marry Lily Evans, and that was back in their first year. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

 

_Remus followed the shaggy black-haired boy and unruly-black-haired bespectacled boy into the castle after the day spent out under their newly claimed tree. James pointed something out to Sirius and Remus’s eyes followed the invisible trail from his finger. He was pointing at a pretty red-haired, green-eyed Gryffindor who Remus knew to be named Lily Evans. He also knew that Lily would not like James any more than she would have liked Severus Snape, a greasy haired Slytherin in their year. Sirius seemed to agree._

_“I’m going to marry her one day,” he proclaimed._

_Sirius snorted._

_“The day that you marry her, James, Remus here and I will start dating,” he said and looked behind him with a wink._

_This caused Remus to blush and he was thankful that neither turned around again as they made their way into the Great Hall._

_Remus however realized something as his eyes fixated onto the back of Sirius’s head._

_That he had a crush on Sirius Lee Black._

 

Remus smiled. Memories of the past often caused him to smile, recalling all the outrageous things they, or rather James and Sirius, did.

He sighed. Seven years it took before he finally had what he had always wanted. _His_ Sirius Black. For Sirius to return his feelings and to sweep him off his feet. He dared not say it, but Sirius had done just that earlier that day, and had then agreed to take their relationship slow.

As he lay there, he was beginning to think he was mad for suggesting the slow progress.

A soft, growl-like snore tore him from his thoughts and he bit his lip before sliding out of his bed and tiptoeing the distance between his and Sirius’s bed, slipping in under the covers of Sirius’s bed, cuddling up against him.

As if he had been waiting for just this event, Sirius’s arm dropped to hold onto Remus. Remus smiled before resting his head upon Sirius’s chest, his eyes closing as he yawned.

“Goodnight, Sirius,” he whispered, falling asleep with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

My Mate

Ch.6

Sirius woke up before just as the sun peeked over the horizon and the sky was a soft pale gray, large snowflakes falling from the sky to pack on the ground below. He stretched, opening his eyes, and he blinked as they fell upon a head of brown hair. Remus was cuddled up to him, his head and hands resting on Sirius’s own chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy and couldn’t help but feel, as he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, that holding Remus felt right. No more than just right. It felt perfect.

Remus snored lightly and Sirius grinned. He had never taken Remus for a snorer, but now, having him so close, he could here the light drawling snores that seemed to sound more like a purring cat than an actual snore. He sighed and looked out of the window from his bed, happy to find it snowing. If it was one thing he loved about the winter, besides Christmas time, it was snow. And with snow, of course, came snow fights. Today he planned to engage in a snow fight with Remus. Then maybe take the boy on a broom ride around the pitch. He wasn’t sure if Remus much liked flying, as he had never tried out for the Gryffindor team but instead commentated the matches, which he did a bloody brilliant job at. His commentations were always quite humorous and got all the spectators laughing no matter what house they were from. Even a few of the Syltherins and many of the teachers had been caught choking back their laughter. One thing that many people grew to realize was that Remus could be funny with out trying. Often his jokes and comments were witty or satirical, but he gave them off in an innocent sort of way that often made the listener wonder if he had any clue what he was actually saying. This implied innocence added triply to the actual context of the joke.

Movement in his arms caused Sirius to come out of his reverie and look down at the stirring werewolf. The moment Remus’s amber eyes opened, Sirius smiled in an alluring sort of way.

“Good morning, sexy.”

Remus blushed profusely. Sirius could feel the thump of his heart against his chest. He had realized the position he was in.

“M-morning, Sirius,” he finally said with a small yawn. He was growing gradually more comfortable in his arms. “What time is it?”

“Does that matter,” Sirius asked, a mock frown upon his face. “Why, I had hoped that the two of us could just waste hours away in my bed.”

Remus’s blush returned full force. He had obviously catched the innuendo that Sirius’s statement could easily have meant and Sirius grinned.

“Honestly, Remus,” he said with an air of dissapointment, tightening his hold a bit. “Must your mind always be in the gutter. I simply meant that we could just lay here as we are. It’s so nice, don’t you think?”

Remus, a bit of red on his cheeks, signs of his embarrasment, nodded.

“Y-yes. Yes, I think it’s quite nice. But surely you don’t plan to lie here the whole day.”

“But why not?”

“And miss eating,” Remus said, brows raised, a small grin of disbelief on his face.

“Alright, you’ve got me there. As much as I like you, food will always be first in my life.”

He then gave a sincere sort of nod that caused Remus to laugh. Then he did something that suprised Sirius.

Gaining up his courage, Remus nuzzled his nose into Sirius’s chest, drawing a intake of breath from him. Remus smiled. He had found a new game and knew it would prove quite fun. Moving slightly so that his top half rested on Sirius’s chest, Remus, propped up on his arms, leaned in and did something that suprised even himself, but suprised, and arroused, Sirius far more.

Remus nibbled on his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

My Mate

Ch. 7

A deep moan emitted from Sirius as Remus nibbled on his ear. Remus laughed lightly, but this caused Sirius to moan further as Remus’s hot breath hit his ear and neck. He wondered vaguely how Remus had guessed that his ear and his neck were his weak spots.

“R-Remus,” he managed to get out as Remus had now moved down, kissing a trail from his ear to his neck. “I-I thought you wanted to take this slowly.”

Remus responded with a nibble to the soft skin at the base of his neck. This was the final straw for Sirius, who was now well past arroused.

With ease, he had the smaller boy flipped onto his bed and straddled him, brows raised. 

“Well?”

Remus, a small blush on his cheeks, smiled up at him.

“Well what?”

Sirius growled in impatience. He was deffinately not used to having this game played on him. 

“You know very well, what.”

“I honestly don’t know to what you are refering to, Sirius,” Remus replied, a very convincing look of confusion playing on his face. Sirius grinned.

“If that’s the case, perhaps I should remind you,” he said, and leaned down, capturing Remus’s lips with his own. This time Remus gave no resistance, but instead, kissed back with just as much force. Sirius could taste the delicious taste of chocolate and cinnimon in Remus’s mouth, and he could smell the distinct forest scent that was Remus. He felt Remus’s arms wrap around his neck, and soon found his hand trailing down the side of Remus’s upper-half, stopping at the edge of his pants. His hand pulled and tugged at the pajama top that Remus wore and he only broke the kiss to pull the shirt off over the werewolf’s head. Remus blushed as Sirius looked at him. 

“I-I know there are a lot of scars,” he whispered, embarrassment in his voice. Sirius silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

Remus was covered with scars, but Sirius was not disgusted by them. In fact, they caused his feelings to multiply. Remus’s scars seemed to make Remus all the more real, and he loved every last scared inch of Remus, no matter what Remus thought. To prove this, he planted a soft kiss on Remus’s chin and proceeded to kiss a trail down his neck to his right shoulder, where the scars began. He looked into Remus’s eyes for a moment, not a word spoken, though he knew that Remus would understand him even if he never spoke another word. There was just a bond between them that nothing, not even scars, could brake. Sirius leaned down and kissed from one shoulder to the other, letting his tongue roll over the scars gently before he recaptured Remus’s lips in a quick, gentle kiss.

“Remus,” he whispered against his lips, “I wouldn’t care if those scars were the most hidious scars in the world, which they really aren’t that bad, and I would still love every inch of you.” He kissed him again until Remus, with a small grin, pulled away.

“Ah, but, Sirius,” he whispered, a hint of huskiness in his voice. “You’ve yet to see every inch of me.”

Sirius blinked but regained his poise. 

“Is that an offer?” he asked, his voice a low husky growl.

Remus blushed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Sirius,” he whispered. “I’m... I’m not ready.” 

Sirius frowned slightly, and then nodded, smiling.

“I’ll wait as long as I have to,” he said, slidding off Remus, and laying beside him, resting his chin on his chest. “Just don’t make me wait too long.”

This caused Remus to laugh. 

“Deal,” he said. “Now, all this horseplay has worked up my appetite.”

Sirius flashed a grin. 

“I have just the thing,” he said, and reached over to his bedside table. Pulling open the drawer, he pulled out a large bar of candy. Remus’s eyes lit up instantly.

“Care for some chocolate, Moony?” Sirius asked, opening the bar on Remus’s chest. 

Remus raised a brow, and grinned. 

“Now, seriously, Sirius,” he said, a small chuckle in his voice. “Do you really have to ask?”

Sirius grinned, and broke the bar in half, the two of them eating the sweet candy and talking the morning away.


	8. Chapter 8

My Mate

Ch. 8

Remus walked hurriedly down the dark that led to the library. He needed a reference book  
on the Goblin Wars for a report in History of Magic. He had a certain book in mind, on he  
had read twice during his years at Hogwarts, and knew it contained the perfect  
information for his report. He just hoped no one else had gotten to it, as the library only  
had one copy. 

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice the hand slip from a dark crevice to grab  
his robes. He was pulled roughly and pushed against the hard wall, his breath nearly  
fleeing his lungs. He wheezed, catching his breath and looked wildly up into the eyes of  
Severus Black.

“Hello, Lupin,” the greasy haired boy said in a harsh whisper that Remus had to strain to  
hear. He could still not breathe well, Snape’s putrid breath offending his nose and the fact  
that he was pinned to the wall, a surprisingly strong Snape holding him there. He  
wriggled, trying to get away but it was useless. Snape was strong, though he appeared  
otherwise.

“What do you want, Snape?” he asked with an air of being simply distracted. Simply  
distracted, however, was a hair strand compared to how annoyed he felt, and how  
uncomfortable being pinned to a wall by Severus Snape was becoming.

“Oh? Don’t you know? Being the smartest boy in our year, I figured you must know  
everything.”

“Smart and omniscient are two completely different things, Severus, but of course I  
wouldn’t put not knowing that against you.”

Snape pushed him into the wall a bit more roughly, pressing his own body against the  
werewolf’s and snarling.

“If you pay attention, Remus, you’ll notice that it is I who have you pinned to a wall. I’d  
watch what I say if I were you.”

A slight shiver ran down Remus’s spine at this proclamation, but he forced a smirk onto  
his face, his eyes glaring into Snape’s.

“And if I were you, I’d wash my hair and go out into the sunlight like normal people. But  
of course, I thank Merlin I’m not, and so I don’t worry too much.”

Snape grabbed his robes roughly and seethed. Remus could hear his anger in every breath.

“Shut your mouth, werewolf, or I’ll let slip to the student of what you really are. Perhaps  
they’ll be so scared they’ll try to kill you, not that I’d mind. But no, you are useful to me. I  
have a little job for you.”

Remus’s brows rose and he stopped struggling too look suspiciously into the stronger  
boy’s eyes. Job? What does he need me for, he thought. Can’t be good, if he’s asking.

“And if I don’t help you? I really don’t care if the school knows,” he said, lying. 

“Oh, no. Far worse than that, Lupin. You see, we know about your other little secret.”

Remus’s eyes widened in genuine fright. Surely he wasn’t talking about him and Sirius.  
They had been careful to keep their little tryst a secret, keeping to Gryffindor tower when  
ever they kissed or curled up next to each other. 

Except yesterday, Remus remembered. 

The day before, he and Sirius had been walking down the very same hallway when Sirius  
hand taken his hand in his own and looked around before leading him to a small little  
crevice, dark and nearly unnoticeable to passersby. But there hadn’t been anyone in the  
corridor when Sirius had pushed him gently against the wall, leaning in to shower his neck  
with nibbles and licks. Remus remembered attempting, halfheartedly, to push Sirius away  
though his attempts came to an abrupt halt when Sirius had placed his own lips on  
Remus’s. The last thing Remus remembered thinking that didn’t have anything to do with  
Sirius was the faint thought that he had heard a noise down the hall. He soon shrugged it  
off as his paranoia of being caught and wrapped his arms around Sirius neck, kissing him  
back eagerly.

A wave of cold splashed onto him where he stood, and the look in his eyes caused Snape  
to smirk. 

“I wasn’t sure if it had been you and Black, but the look in your eyes is enough to confirm  
that and more,” he sneered. “I hadn’t taken Black as one that liked men, but I guess you  
can never tell. To tell the truth, even you, far more “sweet and innocent” than the others,  
didn’t seem like one that liked men. But now I can see why the two of you might be  
attracted to one another. He is as big as a bear. My guess is that you feel safe with those  
strong arms around you. And you,” he said, and brushed his hand gently against Remus’s  
cheek, and then, placing two fingers under his chin, caused Remus to rise his head, “you  
are too _pretty_ for the looks of a man. Your face is one of innocence. Perhaps he is  
attracted to your innocence. I suspect he will tire of you once that is broken.”

Remus said nothing but his thoughts were soon filling with the possabilities that Sirius  
might dump him once they had slept together. He knew he wouldn’t be able to bare it if  
Sirius used him like that.

“Feeling doubtful, are you? Did you realize it might just be possible that Black is playing  
with your heart?”

Remus gave him the largest scowl he could muster.

“I know him, Snivillus. He wouldn’t do that,” he said firmly, trying to persuade himself of  
the truth of this as much as Snape. Snape’s sneer faltered for a moment before he moved  
his chin.

“Perhaps you’re right,” he said. “But I do hope he still feels that way when the news of  
your love affair spreads throughout the school and you two are shunned like the freaks  
you are.”

“If James were here...” he began but was cut off.

“Hiding behind Potter as well? Hoping that if Sirius leaves you, James’ll take care of  
you?”

“SHUT UP, SNAPE!” Remus shouted. He held back the tears that wanted to escape the  
concrete barrier he placed on them. Snape blinked and smirked once again.

“Touchy subject, I see,” he said and released him, stepping away from the wall. Remus  
found he could breathe freely again and inhaled deeply. His eyes watched the retreating  
Slytherin as he walked down the hall, away from the library, and turned as he reached the  
end.

“Meet me here at midnight, Lupin. And not a word to your lover,” he said, turned the  
corner, and was gone.

Remus shivered slightly. Not only could Snape let slip that he was a werewolf, but he had  
also found out about him and Sirius. He would hate it if Sirius’s reputation was destroyed  
because of them. 

He started down the hall once more, the entrance to the library looming closer with each  
step he took. As he entered, he looked around at the students that were in there. A few  
waved and he waved back, not saying a word. How would they feel about him if they  
were to find out his two deepest secrets?

Taking the table furthest from the other students, Remus collapsed into the solitary chair  
and placed his arms flat upon his table. Then, resting his head upon them, he cried silently.

“Sirius... forgive me.”

He decided he would help Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

My Mate

Ch. 9

Sirius closed the large Potions text book he had been attempting to read with a snap. The hair on the back of his neck stood and Sirius knew instantly that something was up, and that it had to do with Remus. The silence of Gryffindor tower that was normally alive with noise buzzed like an annoying little fly in his ear. How long until the students came back? A couple weeks more.

Sirius placed the book on the table and pulled an old square bit of parchment that was folded up haphazardly. He opened it swiftly, placing it on the table surface, smoothing it out and gazing intently upon it, as if searching for something. Of course, this piece of parchment being the Marauders’ Map, he was doing just that.

Come on, he thought, his eyes gliding over its surface like glass. Come on. There…

He had found what he had been looking for, but had also found more than what he had been looking for.

Along with finding the little dot marked _Remus Lupin_ , Sirius had also found a little do marked the last name he had thought he would have to see next to his friend.

The dot labeled _Severus Snape_.

Anger filled him faster than he ever thought possible, but it was accompanied by a second feeling. Sirius recognized it instantly as fear. Fear for Moony. _His_ Moony.

He looked closer at it and a low, possessive growl erupted from deep inside him. Snape had Remus cornered in the exact same place that he, Sirius, had first kissed Remus in public. Or at least as public you’re going to get when their relationship was, for the most part, a secret.

Folding up the map, Sirius got to his feet hastily and rushed out of Gryffindor tower, heading for the library.

When Sirius found him, Remus Lupin was fast asleep at the back-most table of the library. There was nothing on his peaceful sleeping face to say that any kind of confrontation had taken place. Sirius moved closer to him, kneeling beside the chair, and watched his friend sleep.

Watching those long lashes flutter as his eyes moved dreamily in their sockets, that soft breath that caused the boy’s bangs to rise slowly and then fall into his face once more, it was like a surge of cool water had drenched the fire that had been Sirius’s disposition. He smiled and, without thinking of the consequences that could result were someone to see him, he leaned in, brushing the hair away from the boy’s face, and kissed him gently. It was a simple little kiss, so swift and sweet, as all simple little kisses should be.

Remus shifted a bit as Sirius pulled away and a small smile made its way onto the werewolf’s mouth. It was obvious that he was still asleep yet had still felt his kiss. This made him feel much better, just knowing that had happened.

Getting to his feet and pulling Remus’s chair out slightly, Sirius picked up his friend, holding him close to his own body. He didn’t notice it, as he left, but several heads had turned to look at him carry his friend out. One of the onlookers was none other than Severus Snape.

_And so it’s true. Sirius Black is completely in love with his best friend, and Remus is in love with Sirius_ , the young boy thought, twirling a greasy piece of hair between his thumb and index. _My answer is simple. Set the two lovers against one another. It’ll be as easy as Cauldron Cake._

With his mind racing with plots and ideas to set the two against one another, he set off for the dungeons.

Remus woke to find himself sprawled out on the couch with Sirius, the larger boy holding him close, sound asleep. He blinked.

_Hadn’t he been in the library? Had he fallen asleep and Sirius gone and brought him back in his arms?_

He blushed.

_People must have seen. Did Sirius not care?_

He bit his lip before picking up Sirius’s arm carefully, standing, and setting his hand down gently once more. He smiled, looking down at him, before leaning down and placing a kiss upon the boy’s cheek. He then frowned, looking at his watch. He had to go meet Snape down near the dungeons and he was already late.

Snape found Lucius Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room, his long form lounged out on the stiff couch that sat in the rooms center. He made his way to him and peered down at the blond boy.

“Can I help you, Severus,” came the icy voice. The hairs on the back of Snape’s neck stood on end.

“I have a proposition that you might enjoy,” he said with a grin, nothing to say that even being near the blonde fazed him in the least.

Lucius’s brow arched in an interested sort of way and Snape knew he had the older male’s attention.

It had been known to many of the Slytherin’s that Lucius was bisexual since the day word got out that he had snogged a third year boy in an unused classroom on the second floor. He had been a fourth year; it was now his seventh year. Snape’s plan was to get Lucius to hit on and snog on Lupin, and then to have Black find out. He would have Remus flirt and snog back by threatening to hurt the werewolf’s beloved lover.

“Oh,” said Lucius, interest light in his voice. “And what might this preposition be?”

Snape kneeled down on the floor and lowered his voice.

“I would like to set a certain pair of lovers against one another,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Now both of Lucius’s eyes were quirked interestedly.

“A pair of lovers,” he asked, a small grin making an appearance on his handsome face. “And who might they be?”

“Sirius Black,” Snape began, watching for Lucius’s expression.

Lucius merely nodded. “And?”

Snape grinned, knowing that the blond would love this one.

“Remus Lupin,” he finished. There it was. He caught Lucius’s tongue run discretely across his lips and his eyes cloud over for the slightest moment with something that had to be near lust.

Lucius tapped his chin. He really had a thing for the weaker boys, and Remus Lupin was just that. In fact, for a while he had his eyes on the boy and liked what he saw. What he wouldn’t do just to push him against a wall and...

“Lucius,” Snape’s voice interjected into his very _naughty_ thoughts. Lucius snapped out of it, giving the greasy haired boy an irritated glare.

“What is it you want me to do? Seduce the wolf?” he asked with a sneer, yet in the back of his mind he hoped that was exactly what Snape had in mind.

Snape grinned and nodded, holding back his disgust for same sex relationships. Lucius liked the plan and that was all that mattered at this point.

“Black and Lupin?” Lucius wondered aloud, tapping his chin. “I never would have thought.” He licked his lips again, discretely, but it still caused Snape to shudder slightly.

“Alright, Severus,” he said, nodding. “I’ll have my fun with Remus Lupin, but I don’t suppose you are going to tell me why you need this done.”

He shrugged. At first it had been about getting Lupin’s help, but now it seemed as if he had waited so long just for this. A chance to make them as miserable as they had always made him. “It’s really not important to your task, Lucius. If he gives you any trouble, just threaten to hurt his lover.”

Lucius smiled, running a hand through his hair in a way that, for a moment, reminded Snape of James. He shuddered at the thought and tuned back into Lucius in time to hear him speak.

“I won’t need to threaten him,” he said, his deep voice even and sure. “I’ll make him fall in love with me. It’ll be a piece of cake.”

He laughed wholeheartedly and soon Snape joined in, but less enthusiastic. He’d let Lucius have his fun, but he knew that it wouldn’t be long before the werewolf would be helping him with a job he knew nothing about.


	10. Chapter 10

My Mate

Ch. 10

Remus looked around as he reached the entrance hall, making sure that no one saw him as he ducked behind the staircase and made his way towards the dungeons. He hoped that Sirius wouldn’t see him down here. He didn’t think he could take it, seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

He leaned on the stone wall near the place that Snape instructed him to meet him at. Snape should be there soon. He sighed and closed his eyes. At that moment a voice spoke. A voice he had deffinately not expected.

“Well, if it isn’t a lost little lion?”

Remus’s eyes shot open to find Lucius Malfoy, a boy one year his senior, striding towards him. He hadn’t ever talked to the older boy, but he was a Slytherin and so Remus felt the urge to distrust him. But then, something inside of him told him to give the Slytherin a chance.

“A Gryffindor near the snake pit,” he commented conversationally. “And what brings the lion from the den?”

“I-I’m waiting for someone,” was all he could get out. Malfoy grinned and nodded.

“Who’s the friend you’re waiting on?”

“Oh, he’s n- Severus Snape.”

Lucius gasped lightly.

“Oh, you must be Remus Lupin,” he said. “Snape asked me to meet you here, though I didn’t think an undoubtedly smart boy would befriend a … boy like him. Snape had to speak with a teacher about an essay, he sends his apologies.”

Remus sighed gratefully, and smiled at Malfoy. He really wasn’t that bad. He vaguely wondered how he had become a Slytherin.

“Look, Remus, if you’re not busy, I was going to go for a walk by the lake and I’d like some company,” Lucius said. “I’ve got this good book, and the tree near the bank is great for reading.”

Remus’s face beamed.

“You read there too?”

Lucius nodded with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll go for a bit,” Remus agreed finally.

He wasn’t sure what, but there was something about Lucius Malfoy that he really liked.

Moments later, the two of them where walking side by side along the lake talking about various topics and just enjoying each other’s company as the sun started sinking down beyond the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Remus gasped.

“Oh, I have to get back,” he said, and started to run off towards the castle, calling back to his new friend. “Thanks, Lucius. Talk to you soon?”

“You can count on it. Bye, Remus,” he called back, and smirked as he watched the boy.

Step one- befriend werewolf, complete.

Step two- seduce werewolf, begin.

Sirius was still asleep when Remus returned to the common room. A pang of guilt flashed across his face as he realized he had spent at least two hours talking to Lucius Malfoy when he could have, and should have, been lying here in Sirius’s arms.

With a sigh, he made his way to the couch and laid down, pulling Sirius’s arms around him as he lay with his body facing Sirius‘s. Sirius groaned and blinked, looking down blearily into his Remus’s eyes and closing his own in sleepiness once again. Remus stifled a small giggle and nuzzled his head against Sirius’s chest, closing his eyes. He hadn’t realized how tired he was.

“Where have you been?” Sirius’s sleep filled and groggy, yet still deep voice demanded in his ear. Remus let out a small squeak like sound. Remus opened his eyes and looked up at his friend.

“I’ve been in the library,” he lied, hating himself for it. “Where else?”

Sirius raised a brow and frowned.

“You were in the library… this whole time?” he asked skeptically. “I find that really hard to believe, even for you, Remus.”

Remus sat up, suddenly angry. He didn’t know what brought on the anger, but Sirius was right, but part of him wanted Sirius to have trusted him enough to believe him.

“You weren’t in the library.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Just this fact surged Remus’s anger.

“It’s really none of your business where I am, Padfoot,” he snapped. “You’re not my keeper and I don’t have to tell you every thing I do.”

Sirius gave a grin that made Remus’s blood run cold. It was the kind of sneer he normally reserved for Snape.

“If that’s how you want it, then I suppose you’re big boy enough to sleep in your own bed?” he asked, and with that he stood and stormed to the portrait hole and climbed out without a word of his destination.

Remus threw himself onto the couch, beating it, wishing it were Snape. It was his fault for this mess.

Tears soon escaped the concrete barrier he normally placed on emotion. It was too much, really. Snape needing his help for who knows what, Malfoy meeting him and becoming a friend, his guilt at spending so much time with his new friend rather than Sirius, and Sirius’s final words as he left Gryffindor Tower.

Overcome with emotion, Remus soon cried himself silently to sleep.

Sirius slammed his fist to the wall right outside of Gryffindor Tower causing the Fat Lady to shriek indignantly at him.

“What’s the meaning of this!”

Sirius glared at her.

“Shut your mouth,” he snapped back. The Fat Lady’s mouth opened and shut several times before she decided it best if she left him alone. With a last disproving look she took of into the next portrait muttering something about needing to visit a friend anyway.

A sigh escaped his mouth.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so suspicious of Remus, but the way he acted after having been asked where he had been was certainly cause for suspicion, wasn’t it?

He hated the drama that came with relationships, thus why he never stuck with any one girl for very long, and the fact that he had always liked Remus. If he wasn’t sure that Remus meant more than any of those girls, he wouldn’t have tried so hard to get him. Now that he had him, however, he wondered how long until his suspicions would make it impossible for him to ever trust his friend again. Especially after Remus just lied, out right, to his face about where he had been.

He knew exactly where Remus had been, and whom he had been with, thanks to the Marauder’s Map, and didn’t like it, particularly the fact that he had lied.

What he disliked most of the situation were the rumors that Lucius Malfoy was bisexual.

He groaned again, slamming his fist once more. He would have a talk with his Moony about that certain blonde haired, blue-eyed Slytherin.

With a sigh, he glared up at the Fat Lady who apparently had come back while he had been deep in his thoughts, and said the password.

With a huff, the Fat Lady swung her portrait opened, and Sirius entered Gryffindor Tower once more.


	11. Chapter 11

My Mate  
Ch. 11

When his eyes fell upon Remus, asleep on the couch, curled up into a ball, Sirius was still too angry to  
carry the boy up to the dormitory. He passed his friend and made his way to the stairs, making his way up  
and into the dormitory.

 

Remus, who hadn’t been asleep when Sirius entered the common room, felt tears well up in his eyes once  
more as he heard the dormitory door close. He had hoped that Sirius, sorry for his outburst, would carry  
him up and lay with him in his bed. But Sirius had been good on his threat. This upset and angered the  
werewolf. Springing up off the couch, he rushed out of the common room heading down the stairs. To  
where, he did not know. He just knew he had to be somewhere far from Sirius Black. 

He found himself at the front doors leading out to the front lawn and pulled cautiously at on of them. He  
pulled it open just enough to squeeze out and ran across the lawn towards the lake’s edge. He ran to the  
tree that he and his four friends, including Sirius Black, had spent so many afternoons under. He leaned  
against the tree and looked out upon the lakes dark and glassy surface. The water was still, not even the  
giant squid disrupting its peace.

The sky was now dark and foreboding in its own respect. He wondered if it would snow, it was getting  
colder my the second. He was suprised that it hadn’t been cold at all when he and Lucius had walked  
along the bank not so long before. He bit his lip, realising something.

He really wanted to see the blonde Slytherin again. He had enjoyed the older boy’s company, and after his  
fight with Sirius, company was welcomed. Sadly, however, he stood in the snow, cold, and without a cloak  
or boots. He was, at least, thankful he hadn’t changed into pajamas or he would be worse off than he was  
even now.

He shivered, his teeth chattering as he folded his arms across his chest, rubbing his arms. He didn’t hear  
the soft footsteps of someone making thier way towards his tree, and he nearly jumped as a voice broke the  
silence of his reverie.

“Remus?”

Remus turned his head, putting his hands in his pockets, as his eyes fell on the handsome face of Lucius  
Malfoy. He blushed, his face growing hot. He found himself relieved that Malfoy couldn’t see his blush in  
the dark.

“Y-Yeah,” he replied. He could see Malfoy’s surprised face change to worry and raised a brow. The  
Slytherin was worried?

“What are you doing out here,” he asked, moving closer. “And without a cloak? You’re going to get  
yourself sick.”

Remus heard the boy sift and soon found the familiar weight of a cloak on his soulders. He wrapped the  
warm cloak gratefully around his shoulders before frowning at the Slytherin.

“What about you now?”

The blonde boy came much closer and Remus could see he too wore a cloak. 

“As much as I like you, Remus,” he said. “I’d rather not get sick either. I saw you leaving and brought a  
cloak.”

Remus blinked. 

He had seen him leave?

“H-how’d you...?”

Malfoy grinned. 

“I’m Head Boy. I was patrolling the entrance hall and I saw you. Normally I come out here to stroll  
around the bank. It’s a peaceful place to think.”

He leaned against the tree next to Remus who stiffened. He didn’t know why, but having the blonde boy  
close was making him nervous. He could feel his face growing warm. 

There was a silence between them and then Malfoy spoke. 

“Look, Remus,” he began, turning his body closer to Remus. “I’m not sure if you heard... but I’m... bi.”

Remus blinked. What he had expected the Slytherin to say, it was not that. 

“Y-you’re what?”

“I’m bisexual. I like both females and males.”

Remus shook his head, holding a hand out as he turned his body towards Malfoy’s. 

“No-no. I know what bisexual means, Malfoy. Just... why are you telling me?”

Malfoy smiled.

“I just wanted you to know. I don’t want secrets between us as friends.”

Remus blinked and smiled.

“Then you should know that I’m gay,” he replied quietly.

Malfoy’s brows raised, and a grin spred across his handsome face. He shifted closer.

“Are you?” he asked. “Are you single?”

He winked, causing Remus to laugh and blush. He shook his head, hesitantly.

“Well,” he began. “I’m not sure anymore. I mean... up until recently I was sort of with... someone... but  
he’s being... difficult.”

“Black?”

Remus blinked.

“What?”

“Sirius Black, right?” Malfoy asked, such sureness in his voice that Remus wondered if he could read  
minds.

“H-how’d you--”

“How did I know?” he asked with a grin. “I can just tell. But, Remus, let me give you this bit of warning.  
Relationships hardly work with a guy you’ve been best friends with for so long. At least in the case of gay  
relationships.”

Remus looked down at his hands.

“Really?”

“Yes. That is why you should be with someone,” he began, and without hessitation, closed the gap  
between them, placing two fingers under Remus’s chin, and pushing up gently, “you have just met.”

Remus’s brows raised questioningly, as he opened his mouth, but just as he was about to speak, Malfoy  
placed his finger over his lips. 

“Shhhh, don’t speak,” he whispered, his voice low and lusty. Remus shivered, but it wasn’t the cold that  
caused it. 

“Malfoy, I-” he began, but was cut off by another quieting whisper from the blonde boy. 

Malfoy began to trace Remus’s lips with his finger, licking his own lips. Remus, who saw the boy’s wet  
tongue run across his lips and back in, blushed as a small moan, barely audible, escaped his mouth. A  
husky laugh emmited from the Slytherin as he took the werewolf’s face in his hands, bringing his face an  
inch from Remus’s.

“So you are attracted to me, just as I am to you,” he whispered, the huskiness of his voice rising. “I had  
hoped.”

“You... have?” Remus managed to whisper. 

“Yes,” he replied. “And now I have you.”

A hand slipped downward and into his cloak, resting very low on his back, pulling his body close to the  
Slytherin’s as the other hand gripped the Gryffindor’s collar and pulled up. Malfoy captured Remus’s lips  
with his own, hungrily. Remus had a small urge, deep inside of him, to push away, but it soon passed, and  
he found his arms wrapping around the taller boy’s neck. He kissed back, a soft whimper escaping his lips  
as Malfoy pressed harder against his mouth. Remus soon found the hot, wet tongue of the older boy forced  
into his mouth, darting to every inch. Remus’s tongue massaged itself against Malfoy’s, and the two  
tongues battled for domination.

Malfoy’s hand that had rested on the small of his back lowered slightly, causing Remus to arch into the  
boy, finding a suprise right above his growing arrousal. He, apparantly, wasn’t the only one arroused. He  
let out a small moan, the battle forgotton, allowing Malfoy’s tongue to pin his own. The blonde boy pulled  
away, grinning contentedly at Remus, who licked his lips, the taste of the Slytherin still on them. He then  
blushed as he realized that Malfoy was watching him, but he gazed back into the boy’s eyes. 

After a few moments, Malfoy let go of Remus. The werewolf shivered instantly, the cold noticable even in  
the cloak. The blonde boy smiled.

“This little thing has told me exactly what I needed to know,” he said, his fingers brushing Remus’s  
cheek. “Forget about Black, Remus. He can only cause you pain and hurt. I like you very much, and, from  
your reactions, I’m sure it’s safe to say you feel the same.”

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Remus’s before pulling away quickly, and stepping away from  
the tree.

“See you tommorrow, Remus,” he said, and headed back to the castle, leaving the Gryffindor with his  
thoughts. 

_Maybe he’s right. Maybe having a best friend as a lover will cause only pain._

He sighed, bitting his lip.

_Lucius likes me, and I do like him back. Perhaps it would be better to be with him, but then I’ll hurt  
Sirius._

_**Not if he doesn’t know**_ , a second voice said.

_I can’t keep it from Sirius, he’s my..._

_**Your what? Lover? Not anymore.** _

Remus sighed, and then raised a hand to his lips, touching them. They were still sore from Malfoy’s kiss.  
He smiled. He had liked the kiss, and Malfoy’s roughness had excited him, to say the least. He would do  
it. 

He would be with Malfoy. 

With his mind made up, a wide smile on his face as he thought of the kiss, he made his way back to the  
castle and back up to Gryffindor Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

My Mate

Ch. 12

An unyielding air of guilt hung over Remus the next day as he and Sirius kept as much distance as possible from one another. Sirius kept glaring from Remus to Lucius at the Slytherin table at every meal. Remus caught his gaze whenever the angry boy looked at him and mouthed him to ‘stop it’. Finally, he pulled Sirius to the side of the Entrance Hall and poked him hard in the chest.

“You really need to stop acting so irrationally, Sirius,” he said. “You’re being immature.”

Sirius was seething. “Immature? Immature! I’m being immature, am I?”

Remus’s brow furrowed. Some of the students leaving the Great Hall from dinner were staring.

“Yes Sirius, you’re acting like an over emotional two year old whose favorite teddy bear has been taken away. Grow up!”

“Like Lucius Malfoy, you mean,” Sirius asked, his anger rising. Remus clenched his teeth and then smiled thinly.

“Well, yes, now that you mention it,” he replied.

“Remus, that load of pure blood Slytherin trash can never love you like I can!” With those words, Sirius took hold of Remus by the collar and pulled him to his body, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss. Remus’s hands went up before he could think of a reason as to why and he pushed his way out of Sirius’s hands.

“Sirius… never touch me… again,” he whispered.

Remus wished he hadn’t said it the moment he had. Sirius’s shoulders slumped forward; a frown fell upon his face, and the mischievous spark that his eyes had always held were lost. He blinked once and swallowed as if getting rid of a nasty taste that never quite goes away.

“Fine. Fine then, Lupin,” he said, spitting out the name as if it was dirt in his mouth. “If that’s the way you want it than perhaps I would be better off with even Snivillus than you.” With that, he roughly pushed passed him and made his way up the stairs angrily.

Lucius came out moments later and placed a gentle hand on Remus’s shoulder as the boy looked down at his feet.

“Are you alright, Remus?” he asked. Remus shook his head, but then nodded, looking up with a smile.

“Yes, I was just telling Sirius that I wished to be with you.” Lucius blinked and slowly as smile spread onto his face.

“I take it he didn’t take the news well,” he asked, wrapping his arm around the Gryffindor’s shoulders. Remus shook his head. “Well, having someone he wants say no is a good change for him,” the Slytherin remarked with a small laugh. He smiled down at Remus. “Shall we go then?”

Remus blinked.

“Go where?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you. We’re meeting Severus in the library to study. I figured you’d like to come.” Remus frowned for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, I think I will like to join you.” _‘And,’_ he thought, _‘I can find out for once what it is Snape wants my help with.’_ “You don’t think he’d mind?” he asked, looking up at Lucius.

The Slytherin smiled widely before leaning down and capturing the Gryffindor’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. He brushed the younger boy’s cheek with a hand as he shook his head.

“No, Remus, I don’t think he will. And if he does, it’s not up to him. You’re with me.” He placed another quick kiss upon Remus’s lips before leading him up the stairs and towards the library.

Sirius Black watched the exchange with rising anger. His hands balled into fists as he watched Lucius kiss his Moony. He was not sure why, but he didn’t feel right about the two together, and it wasn’t just because he wanted his Remus back. He wondered if Remus had actually fallen for the Slytherin, or if the Slytherin had helped with the falling. His fists tightened just thinking about it. Finally, he decided he would follow the two to the library. _‘If he so much as attempts anything on my Moony, I’ll kill him.’_ With that thought, he started to trail his quarry.

“Ah, Lucius,” Snape said, looking up from his book _Nigerian Potions and their Uses_ as Lucius and Remus took seats at his table. He gave an odd sort of smile to the Gryffindor before giving the older Slytherin a meaningful look. The blonde boy just shrugged and sighed.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he muttered. Remus looked over at him, brows raised. It was the first time he had heard Lucius speak in a less than content voice. The Slytherin must have felt his gaze because he turned and smiled at him.

“It’s embarrassing needing to receive potions help from Snape,” he whispered. “He’s a little too into them if you ask me. Reading thousands and thousands of books on them. It’s just creepy.”

Remus smiled besides himself and placed his chin on his hands, a bored sigh escaping his lips. He wished he was anywhere but here.

“Merlin, I’m thirsty,” Lucius muttered, pulling a small canteen from his robes. He took a swig of it before, seeing Remus watching him, handed it over. “Butterbeer,” he assured the younger boy as he was given a suspicious look. He laughed. “Honest.”

Remus nodded and took the canteen, drinking deeply from it. It tasted fine. In fact, the golden liquid, warmed by the canteen magically tasted wonderful as it flowed creamily down his throat. Soon, before he knew it, he had finished all of it. He handed the canteen back to Lucius and apologized for finishing it all.

“I feel tired,” he muttered to Lucius who gave him a pitying sort of look. Blinking several times, trying to fight off the sleep, he slumped back into his chair. A last thought crossed his mind as he fell into the defeating sleep.

_‘Sirius was right.’_


	13. Chapter 13

My Mate

Ch. 13

Sirius reached the library in time to see Remus slump back in his chair. It took all his power not to go to him. He made his way over to the shelves containing books on invisibility. There he could see Snape’s table with ease. He couldn’t reveal himself if he was to find out what it was Snape and Malfoy were planning. He watched as Malfoy stood and picked up the small Gryffindor boy in his arms. His Gryffindor. He watched Snape mutter something, not looking up from the book he was seemingly immersed in. Malfoy nodded and looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He turned finally and made his way towards the door; no one stopped him on his way out of the library.

Twenty minutes passed since Lucius had left the library carrying the sleeping Remus. Snape’s eyes scanned word after word, flipped page after page, and still would not stand to leave. It killed Sirius to be standing there, unable to do anything for his friend. For his mate.

At that moment, Sirius realized that Remus was his and no one else’s. He could not let a blond-haired Slytherin prat have his Moony. They were mates, destined by a single bite and the moon in the night sky, always to be together.

Sirius’s teeth ground against one another as he stood there, fists clenched, watching Snape read his book as if nothing else mattered in the world. He would seriously kill Snape if anything happened to Remus, or at least injure him very, very badly. And yet, he couldn’t go after Malfoy nor confront Snape here without giving up the chance to find out what Snape and Malfoy were up to. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out the colorful string of curse words he longed to spit out. Finally, Snape stood up slowly, stretching his muscles in a convincing manner. He closed his book with a snap and shuffled towards the door. Sirius waited until the library doors had closed before leaving the safety of his hiding place. He then made his way to the door. He followed the greasy haired Slytherin, keeping a safe distance back and sticking to the shadows. Snape had reached foot of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, Sirius keeping to the top of the stairs, just as Malfoy joined the younger Sytherin.

“You put him where I told you,” Snape whispered. Malfoy nodded, a look of annoyance upon his face.

“I did,” he whispered. “Now, we had a bargain.”

Snape nodded and looked around carefully, scanning the entrance hall before handing a small bottle to the tall blonde boy.

“And you’re absolutely sure that this will work,” he muttered.

Snape’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“I assure you, Lucius, that it is the strongest yet to be invented. You have what I promised you. Your services are no longer needed.”

Malfoy looked for a moment, as if he was going to hex Snape with the look he gave the younger boy, but Snape stood his ground and soon the blonde boy turned on his heels and made his way hastily up the stairs and past Sirius’s hiding place. Snape waited until he could no longer hear the tap of Malfoy’s shoes on the floor above before turning and making his way towards the dungeons. Sirius followed, a silent shadow, as he crept along at a distance. Snape passed a series of pictures and doors that Sirius knew to be the Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. They had soon passed several more doors whose purpose he did not know but guessed they were unused classrooms. Finally, Snape came to a stop at the end of the corridor where a large tapestry of Salazar Slytherin hung. Pulling out his wand, he whispered something that caused the tapestry to halve itself , revealing a simple wooden door. He whispered something else and looked around before entering. It was in there that they were keeping Remus, it just had to be. But why?

Remus woke in a great deal of pain, groaning as he sat up. His skin was rubbed raw by the strong rope binds cutting off the flow of circulation to his hands and feet. He blinked furiously, trying to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit area he was in, the tears escaping the tight hold he had on them.

Damn it, how could he have been so stupid? Sirius had said it many times before and he had been right. No Slytherin, no matter how kind and charming they seem, is good. Merlin, had he been right. Now he’d just be lucky if Sirius would talk to him, much less forgive him.

The brown haired boy struggled uselessly against the bonds tying his wrists together behind his back. How had he fallen for it? It wasn’t like him to just take something from someone and throwing caution to the winds. And now that he had, something like this had happened.

A lone tear trailed down his nose to land on the stone floor beneath him. He hadn’t been here very long at all, and yet his muscles were slowly starting to pound in protest. His eyes scanned the small dim room; the only light filtered in from a tiny, dust-laden, circular window in the corner. On the wall near the window, there were hung a set of chains. Remus had the unpleasant feeling were the very same ones that Filch always threatened to use on misbehaving students. He shuddered and looked to the door just as it opened once more and Severus Snape strode in.

“Ah, awake then” he said, as he came to stand where the small Gryffindor lay upon the cold floor. A nasty sneer kissed his mouth, a malevolent look in his eyes. Remus glared.

“What is the meaning of this? Why are you doing this?” he asked. Snape took a moment to ponder this before grinning down at him.

“Because,” he said. “I want to make your life miserable, just as you and your friends have done for me. And don’t say that you never took part, Lupin! You never stopped them… Of course, you loved Black… why should you stop him in his fun?” His grin turned foul and he spat with every word he spoke, showering Remus with spittle. The strong Gryffindor said nothing, but didn’t glance away. He wouldn’t show weakness to this pathetic excuse of a wizard and boy. Again, he just gazed levelly into the angry Slytherin’s eyes, not speaking a word.

Out of nowhere, Snape’s heavily-shod foot kicked him hard in the stomach, making him curl up in pain, breath knocked out of him. The foot swung back and forward once more, driving the wind out of him once again. Finally, Snape knelt on one knee and placed a hand on the Gryffindor’s shoulder as he gasped and heaved dryly, trying to catch his breath as he ignored the pain.

“You won’t be kept here long, Lupin,” the Slytherin assured in a not-so-assuring type voice. “You won’t be kept from your lover too long so long as you cooperate.” His voice lowered slightly more. “If you tell anyone about this after you’re let go, I will make sure that every meager ounce of happiness you have found is taken from you very, very slowly.”

Without waiting for a reply, he stood and hurried to the door, exiting without a look back at Remus, who shivered in pain and guilt. How could he have been so stupid? To honestly believe that a Slytherin could be good. Could be trusted. That was about as smart as trusting the Giant Squid to guide your boat across the lake. You just didn’t do it.

He took a deep, calming breath of air and cried out in pain as his stomach began to throb where he had been kicked. Freely falling tears- several ones that had escaped the concrete barrier he had trained himself to keep up- rushed to the floor along the trail of his nose. He shook slightly, the cold of the dungeons finally getting to him. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, and a shoulder-length, dark haired someone entered his dreams.

Sirius watched as Snape left, whispering a lock spell as he closed the door with a quiet snap. He looked around him before he closed the two halves of the tapestry, the fibers knitting together once more. He gave one more look around, keen eyes narrow, jaw set, making sure not a single person could see him or what he did. Sirius kept hidden behind a large statue of a phoenix, and held his breath for the long moment that Snape’s eyes were fixed on it, as if willing it to become transparent. He let out a soft relieved sigh the moment Snape had disappeared around the corner. Waiting a couple moments to see if he’d return, Sirius moved from the shelter of the statue and hurried to the large tapestry, taking out his wand.

“Alohamora,” he whispered, but nothing happened. There was a certain spell that caused the tapestry to split in two, if only he could remember. He paced back and forth, thinking hard, though it was difficult when his mind kept drifting to his Moony and whether or not he was alright. ‘If they’ve hurt him, I’ll kill them.’ “Damnit,” he muttered. “What is it?”

He paced in front of the tapestry, pushing Remus and his well being to the back of his mind, and thought, digging deep into his stores of information from years of lessons past.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so simple that if he weren’t in such a state we would have kicked himself for not realizing it.

"Severatus," Sirius muttered, placing his wand to the fabric and stepping back as the two halves of the tapestry split, revealing the door.

“Alohamora!” he whispered and the lock lifted. Sirius pushed the door open and hastily went inside.

The room was dim as he entered, and closing the door, became near pitch black. Sirius could see the outline of a body lying upon the hard floor near the far wall and cursed Malfoy and Snape, swearing to himself that he would kill them both if one hair upon his beloved’s head had been harmed. He made his way swiftly to Remus’s side, kneeling next to him and looking upon him. The smaller boy’s chest rose and fell as he slept, his eyelids fluttering in a way that told Sirius he was dreaming. His hand lifted to brush the brown hair out of his friend’s face, and then came to rest upon his cheek. Remus stirred for a moment but fell back to his fitful sleep. Sirius took out his wand and muttered a single incantation causing a small beam of light to release from the tip. He scanned his lover’s body for signs of injury and his keen eyes fell upon a couple bruises.

“Remus,” he called softly. He shook the boy gently. Remus didn’t stir. Frowning, Sirius leaned in and placed a kiss upon Remus’s lips, his hands still upon his cheek.

“Mmmhmm,” Remus moaned sleepily as he woke up. “S-Sirius?” He looked up, his brown eyes searching. Sirius smiled and placed another quick kiss upon the other Gryffindor’s lips and pointed his wand at the bindings, which were undone with ease. Remus smiled.

“I had hoped you would come,” he muttered, tears threatening to break free from the iron hold he had kept on them until then. “Y-you were right, Sirius. You were right to distrust Malfoy, as I should have. I didn’t listen to you. I didn’t want to and this is where it got me.”

He blinked, eyes wide.

“Wait, you shouldn’t be here,” he whispered briskly. “Snape will be back. Lucius too, I think. Sirius, you can’t let them find you here. Please, leave. Just leave me. I’ll do what they want and be done.”

“No,” Sirius said firmly. He placed his hands on Remus’s shoulders and squeezed firmly. I’m not going to leave you.”

Remus bit his lip.

“He kicked you… didn’t he? The little bastard, I’m going to kill him.”

“Sirius, please,” Remus muttered. “Just leave me. Y-you don’t understand. “

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Sirius asked, brow furrowing.

“Malfoy… and Snape,” Remus whispered. “I believe that they know some Dark Arts. Possibly even the Unforgivable Curses. Please, Sirius, Don’t do anything rash. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Sirius pulled Remus into a tight embrace, the smaller boy wincing in pain from the bruises. He rested his head upon Sirius’s shoulder and cried into it, not caring if he was quiet or not. He wouldn’t lose Sirius. Not again.

“You’re not going to lose me, Remus,” Sirius whispered firmly into Remus’s ear. “I promise, nothing is going to happen to you, or me. Now, can you stand?”

Remus nodded, and stood, nearly collapsing for lack of blood flow. He finally got the blood rushing through his legs and limped back and forth until he could walk without much pain. Wrapping his arm around Sirius’s shoulder for support, started for the door just as someone else entered.

That someone else was Severus Snape.


	14. Chapter 14

My Mate

Ch.14

Sirius moved to stand in front of Remus as Snape entered, closing the door behind him.

“Lumos,” the Slytherin muttered and the room filled with light from his wand. He grinned, the grin one of malice and hate. “I knew someone had been following me. Black, do you really think you can get past me so easily.”

Sirius scowled, his hand tightening on his wand as his eyes bore into the greasy haired boy before him.

“Snivillus,” he began, his voice dangerously low. “Leave Remus alone. I don’t know what it is you want from him, but whatever it is, you’d better find another means of getting it. I won’t let you hurt him.”

Snape jeered.

“This is so very touching, Black. True, I had needed Lupin for something, but lately, my plan has been to make the two of you nothing but miserable for the humiliation and embarrassment you caused me. Potter is not here, but he will get the same. Perhaps if I went after Miss Evans.”

“If you touch her I will kill you,” Sirius growled. “If you touch Remus again, you will feel pain so bad that you will wish you were dead.”

“Expelliarmus!”

Sirius’s wand slid from his hand and into Snape’s, a satisfied grin on his face. Sirius’s mouth went dry. The bastard had caused him to get riled up just to take away his only weapon. He set his face. He would not let the greasy Slytherin know that he had fazed him.

“Perhaps, I should let the two of you catch up,” Snape said, his voice triumphant. “But first…”

Thin cords shot from Snape’s wand to wrap tightly around Sirius’s wrists, ankles, and mouth. He lost his balance and crashed to the floor with a loud thud, his head hitting the gourd, knocking him unconscious. Remus shouted out in anger and advanced on Snape who pointed his wand at the werewolf.

“Give me a reason,” he whispered. “Give me as reason to do it, and I swear I will.”

Remus stopped but even as he did, cords shot from Snape’s wand to wrap tightly around his wrists.

“Give my love to Black, if he wakes,” the boy spat out with laughter before exiting the room.

Remus, fighting back more tears, went to the door and tried it. It was no use, it had been locked as he had thought. Rushing to Sirius, he sat down next to his lover and shook him gently. He didn’t stir. He placed his head on the boy’s chest and a wave of relief escaped his lips as the sound of breathing and Sirius’s heart reached his ear.

It was too much. Remus let go of any hold on his emotions and cried as his head rested on his mate’s chest.

He had realized it far to late. Sirius was his, only his. There was no other person in the world that could take his place. They were friends, destined to be together. Mates.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as a wave a weariness and nausea from crying came over him. “I’m sorry, my mate.” Tears continued to fall as he fell into a light sleep, his head still on Sirius’s chest.

Many miles away, in Salem, James bit his lip, brows furrowed. He had been forever trying to call Sirius on their two way mirror. The fact that Sirius wasn’t answering worried him more than anything. Something had to have happened. There was never a time that Sirius wouldn‘t reply, he always had it on him, no matter what. He ran his finger over the surface and glared at it hard as if it would make Sirius’s ever beaming face appear on the surface.

“Sirius! Sirius Lee Orion Black!” he yelled. He waited five minutes, finally assured that his friend wasn’t going to answer. He had to get back. He had to return to Hogwarts. Pushing himself up from the bed after placing the mirror back in his trunk, he rushed out to his parents.

Peter’s eyes snapped open. He looked around frantically, nearly falling out of the chair he was curled up in. It took him a moment before he realized that he was in St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His father was sleeping peacefully on the bed at his side, ill and very much near death. It took the small boy a few seconds to remember what it was that had awoken him.

A dream. It had been a dream. He recalled a dark, hardly-lit room, two figures upon the ground, one unconscious, the other crying, his head upon the other’s chest. They were both male, he could tell by their body structure. He had woken up the moment he had heard the crying boy whisper “my mate”.

That voice… it seemed so familiar. It reminded him of the wind, gentle and soothing but something deep within it warned of a storm waiting to brew. He thought for five minutes, staring blindly in the dark, his thoughts repeating those words in his head. He knew the voice, he just knew it. And then he realized.

Remus!

What was Remus doing in the dungeons? And if Remus was there, than the other had to be Sirius. But that still didn’t answer why they were there. And why had the werewolf whispered those words to their friend. There was something he had heard in those words. It was… but no, it couldn’t be… that was wrong and he wouldn’t accept it. There was no way that Remus and Sirius were romantically involved… with one another.

He had to get back. He had to go back to Hogwarts. He had to prove that the dream he had just witnessed had been just that… a dream. Nothing more.

He wouldn’t be able to handle it if it turned out that two of the people he had most looked up to were gay. He would help the Dark Lord before he would accept it.

The train that James and Peter had taken reached Hogsmede station a day later and the two rushed off, not bothering with their luggage, which was to be brought up by the train workers, the two ran for the castle. It was night, and most of the students were a sleep. Not giving any explanations, Peter headed straight for the dungeons.

“Peter!” James hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Remus and Sirius are this way, James,” he whispered, not bothering to slow her urgent pace.

“What? How do you know?”

“I really can’t explain it, I just know they are,” he muttered. “And they aren’t alone.”

James rushed to his side, barely keeping up with the smaller boy.

“What do you mean ‘they aren’t alone’?”

But the little boy said nothing, just led James down the dungeons until the reached a tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. James eyed it apprehensively as the smaller boy glared at it, as if willing its secret to be revealed. He moved closer and felt it, feeling a doorknob beneath the fabric. Pulling out his wand, he muttered the spell that caused the fibers on the tapestry to split, revealing a door, which he promptly unlocked, ushering the awed dark-haired boy in.

The room was darker than it had been in his dream and it took a few moments for both James’s and his eyes to adjust. The first thing they both noticed were the bodies of their friends, lying still. A wave of cold spread over them until they saw the air rising in their chests. James was getting angrier by the second. Who in Merlin’s name would do such a thing, and for what cause? He growled. It had to be Snape. When he got his hands on him he would…

He paused. Hadn’t Peter said that someone was in the room with them? He turned on his heels to find Snape pointing his wand straight at his chest. Peter was unconscious in a small corner. How had he let him sneak up on him? It wasn’t like any of them to let anyone cause them grief. He placed his hands in the pockets of his robes, his hand tightening around his wand. Snape, however, had another plan and summoned the wand to him, it slipping out of its true owner’s grasp and into hand of the greasy haired Slytherin. James blanched. He was now weaponless and without help.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“Like a mouse in a trap,” the Slytherin muttered with contempt, a wide and overly exuberant grin on his face. “Perhaps I should find Evans and let her have the same as I let the werewolf.”

James’s eyes widened as he looked from Lupin on the floor, hands bound as he his head lay on Sirius’s chest. He wasn’t sure what the boy had done to him, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.

His eyes then flicked over to Peter, unconscious in his corner. He was a weak thing. Passed out after tasting one sip of Firewhisky. It was up to him, James Potter, to handle the problem. If only he had his wand.

“Evans would look nice in the air, upside down so her skirt fell and revealed her,” Snape muttered, bringing James’s attention to him one hundred percent. His brows furrowed and he sneered an ugly look, fists clenched.

“How… dare… you…” he spat at the Slytherin. “HOW… DARE… YOU! If you touch a hair on Lily’s, or Remus’s and Sirius’s heads, you will rue the day you were born.”

Snape grinned.

“Ah, but the beauty of it is, your threat is no good, as I have your wand,” he said, placing the Gryffindor’s wand in his pocket with Sirius’s. James looked at them and breathed heavily. “Now, back to Evans. Is it true… you two are finally dating? What did you do? Jinx her, hex her to date you? Is she acting under the Imperius curse? Granting your every whim? There is no way that she would date you otherwise? She hated you… she hates you… honestly, perhaps you should just move on. Lily Evans will never truly love the likes of you!”

James was about to tackle the boy whether he had a wand or not. He didn’t care anymore.

“James,” a very light whisper reached his ear. “Do not look at me. Just listen.”

James stopped, still glaring at the Slytherin as he listened to the one who spoke. It was Remus.

“He has not taken my wand,” Remus whispered hastily. “Come over to me like you are checking me and get it. It’s in my robe’s pocket. Then, call our wands, and his to us.”

James gave a quick little nod to show that he had understood and went to the boy, as if checking for wounds.

“Are you another of Lupin’s lovers, then, Potter,” Snape sneered as he watched the boy looking over the werewolf’s body.

“No, but I am…” he muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the wand, getting to his feet and pointing the wand at Snape, “… his friend! Expelliarmus!”

Sirius’s, Snape’s, and his own wand came soaring across the room. Lupin rose and grabbed the three, standing at James’s side. Snape eyed the wands before reaching into his pocket and pulling out another wand. “Expeli…”

But the word’s never came out.

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

The spell burst out of James’s and Remus’s wands but they weren’t the only ones who had said the spell. Peter was on his knees, his own wand pointed at where the Slytherin stood. Snape went soaring across the room and hit hard into the wall, falling to the floor in an unconscious heap, the wand he had falling to the floor and rolling to Remus’s feet, the werewolf bending down to pick it up.

A few seconds passed as they waited to make sure he wouldn’t come to before Remus took his own wand back, handing James his and pocketing the other two. His eyes glanced at Peter, and he gave a small smile of thanks, but was shocked and a bit hurt when the small boy looked away and spoke to James.

“We should get Sirius out of here, before he wakes up,” he said, nodding towards Snape. James nodded and went to Sirius. Remus was already at the large dark-haired boy’s side, shaking his body gently.

“Sirius, wake up,” he whispered. The boy didn’t move. In fact, the only thing that showed he was alive was the slow rising and falling of his chest. James placed a hand gently on the anxious werewolf’s shoulder and pointed his wand at his best friend.

“Enervate,” he whispered. The spell hit his friend, but nothing happened. They would have to take him up to the Hospital Wing. James cursed under his breath. They would have to come up with a story as to what happened.

“We have to take him to Pomphrey,” he said, standing.

Remus took his wand and pointed it at each of Sirius’s bindings before pocketing it once more.

“James,” he said, looking up slightly to his friend. “He’s too heavy for me, do you think you could carry him up?”

James nodded and bent down, picking his friend up with assistance from Remus. Peter stood next to Snape, wand out and pointed at the Slytherin incase he came to. Finally, James was ready, Sirius cradled in his arms, and the three of them headed out of the dungeon, locking Snape in behind them.

“WHAT HAPPENED!” roared the young witch in the hospital wing. “What were you lads up to now?”

“He fell out of a tree and hit his head on the ground,” James lied easily. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he had seen a trace of disbelief in her keen eyes, but whether she believed it or not, she didn’t press the matter. Her eyes fell to Remus who stood right at the head of the bed the unconscious Sirius lay in, his eyes on his face, oblivious to anything around him. She raised a brow and looked at James questioningly who shrugged.

“You three need to leave so that I can work on Mr. Black. It is only a minor concussion, easily fixed,” she said, her eyes peering into Remus’s as if talking only to him. “Do not worry. He will be as good as new in no time.”

Remus glared but went easily when James draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him toward the door. Peter followed a step behind.

As soon as they had left and were out of the Hospital Wing, James stopped Remus and Peter, pulling them aside.

“Remus,” he began. He looked up and into his friend’s eyes. “Is what Snivillus said true? Are you and Sirius… lovers?”

Remus’s eyes threatened to drop, but he held his friends gaze. He knew already that Peter would have nothing to do with him the moment he found out, but James… perhaps James would understand… somehow.

“We… are,” he replied with a firm nod of his head. He could hear a whimper of disgust expel from Peter as James closed his eyes and nodded. Finally the boy opened his eyes and gave a awkward half grin.

“I figured… wasn’t sure but… there were so many signs,” he said, nodding slowly. “I… it’s really weird… but I support you two.” He gave an awkward pat on his friends shoulder and looked at Peter. Remus too looked up at Peter, but knew what he’d find there. Rejection. Sure enough, rejection was written across his round face, disgust pouring out of his eyes.

“Pete?” James questioned. Peter turned to look at him and shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I can’t… accept it, James… it’s … wrong. I won’t accept it. I’m sorry, Remus.”

With those words, he fled down the corridor. James looked at Remus, sympathy in his features.

“I’ll talk to him,” he assured. Remus shook his head.

“Don’t bother,” the werewolf muttered. “Nothing you say is going to change how he feels. I’ll be fine, but I hope Sirius doesn’t do something to him to force him to accept it.”

James laughed but shook his head.

“He wouldn’t do that…” but trailed off at the raised brows on his friend’s face. “…okay, you’re right. He would.”

The two friends laughed until they were clutching their sides in pain. It hadn’t been that funny, but it was just a time that called for laughter. They had dealt with a lot, Remus the most, and it felt good to laugh. Laughter really was the best medicine.

“I’m going to go see him first thing tomorrow morning,” Remus said as he and James headed for the common room. They were careful to keep quiet. It was very late and if they were caught out of bed they would have to explain a whole lot to get out of trouble. “Want to come?”

James shook his head.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll let you go it alone. The two of you obviously need time to yourselves. I’ll keep an eye out for Snape. But, Remus. Snape wasn’t the only one involved in this, was he?”

Remus looked down as he blushed profusely, shaking his head.

“No,” he muttered. He could feel the anger rising in his friend again.

“Was it Malfoy? If it was, I’ll handle him.”

“No, James. Don’t do anything rash. It’s fine. Just leave him be.”

James didn’t reply for the longest time. He finally gave a short little nod, but it didn’t convince Remus.

“James, I’m serious.”

“Are you? I thought you were Remus,” his friend replied, a grin on his lips. It was the first full grin he had smiled the whole night. Remus laughed and punched James on the arm.

“Har har, very funny, James,” he said as they turned onto the corridor that held the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower. They walked the rest of the way in silence, James muttering the password to a grumpy Fat Lady, and the two friends entered and headed up to bed. James fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Remus lay awake in bed, but for how long, he didn’t know. He was half asleep when he felt added weight cause his mattress to drop. Two strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace. He smiled. Laying his head on Sirius’s chest. He didn’t have to see his face to know that his lover and friend held him close.

“Sirius,” he began.

A finger was placed to his lips to keep him from speaking.

“Shh, my love,” Sirius whispered. “No need to speak. All is forgiven. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Glad I’m okay? I’m happy you’re not hurt!” Remus whispered anxiously against the finger on his mouth.

“Remus, I’ve had worse injuries than that from a Bludger.”

Remus sighed and looked up into the dark, praising eyes of Sirius Black.

“I know,” he whispered. “But I love you far too much to have you hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, Remus. But it’s sweet of you to worry.”

The finger that had set on his lips were lifted and the strong hand cupped his chin, forcing his face to look at his friend’s face. Sirius grinned and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon his lover and friend’s mouth. Soon the kiss became rougher and far more needy. Sirius flipped Remus and was now on top of him, trailing kisses down his neck. A soft moan escaped the werewolf’s lips as Sirius nibbled at the sensitive skin where the neck and shoulder connected. Soon Sirius pulled away and rolled off Remus, pulling the boy close once more.

“I’ve missed you,” he muttered, nuzzling his nose into his lover’s hair. “I love you, Remus.”

Remus sighed, closing his eyes as his hands clutched gently to Sirius’s body, his head on his friend’s chest.

“I love you, Sirius.”

Sirius smiled as his eyes closed, falling asleep, his mate in his arms. Remus let out a content sigh as he drifted off to sleep. He loved Sirius, and Sirius loved him. He knew that just that love would conquer anything fate sent their way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Note: I really think this feels like a good ending. I might do a prolouge, if I get a lot of reviews asking for one. I hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I feel sad that it's come to a close, but I am also glad. I am proud of it, and am proud of the reviews I've gotten. I'm glad many have enjoyed it. My next fic that I plan to write... o.o... I don't know. Give me a pairing. xD Well, that's all, unless I end up doing a prologue. Once again. Thank you all very much.


End file.
